YVPro Meerkat Project
Territory]] Welcome to the YVPro Meerkat wiki, the free, online encyclopedia all about the YVPro Meerkat Project. Naming tip: To avoid confusion, when starting a page on a meerkat, rather then doing Meerkatname, you would do Meerkatname mobname. (I.E, Lola Lei Lerenity, instead of just Lola Lei) When starting a article on a mob, instead of mobname, you should do Mobname Mob. (I.E, Lerenity Mob instead of Lerenity). Featured Users These are the users you could ask if you have any questions: * YVPro - Owner and founder of YVPro Meerkat Project, instudy of the 9 mobs. News April 16, 2006 - The YVPro Meerkat Project is started by YVPro along with 20 meerkats who were either, abonded as pups, given as pups in captivity, or hand-raised. All 20 meerkats come together all being atleast a year old (maturity age). The 20 meerkats come together and form the Lerenity Mob, Reculus Mob, and the Dacir Mob May 9, 2006 - An unrelated mob is found and goes under ownership of YVPro, known as the Hamastriks Mob. March 10, 2007 - Many new functions in the group are started, and research starts to go in-debt. January 26, 2009 - The YVPro Meerkat Project official website is posted. Fictional Purposes This was started just for fun, as groups of meerkats come in. New mobs usually start by descendants by the 20 YVMeerkats, and are just used for fun. The YVPro Meerkat Project is just for fun purposes, to show creativity in meerkat mobs. Featured Article The Gargonts Mob started on October 5, 2008 by 11 members. This group is actually a splinter of the famous Lerenity. While foraging, the Lerenity Mob split in half, one side consisting of 23, and the other of 11. The splinter group got too far away from the burrow, and couldn't follow the scent to get back. So the females knew they needed to form a new group. But who would be dominant? Well, only the toughest of all. So, the fight was between two sisters, Asvenus, and Lola Lei. They were both daughters of the Lerenity dominant female, Aphrodite. So the two fought until one backed down. Asvenus, being the oldest of the two had one, and almost evicted her daughter. But she was the only female in the group able to produce milk, so she decided to keep her little sister. On March 30, 2009, Lola Lei had made a burrow move without permission of the group and took the pups with her. Asvenus hadn't liked that and decided to evict her little sister, aswell as her littermates who were also part of the move. While Lola Lei sister was gone, she had met with 2 roving males, and formed the CyberLoom Mob. The Gargonts mob is still together and rapidly increasing, with a current total of 39. See Gargonts Mob for more info [[Meerkat|'Current Meerkat']] [[Mob|'Mobs']] * Lerenity Mob * Reculus Mob * Dacir Mob * Hamastriks Mob * Morgini Mob * Compton Mob * Gargonts Mob * CyberLoom Mob * New Runner Mob YVPro Mobs Category:Browse